


Let me do it

by Kagamichin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, kinda sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji just needed to cook. But Zoro didn't agree with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me do it

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: This fic is for my lovely followers from tumblr!

**Let me do it!**

"W-wait! Zoro! Stop it!" Sanji yelled to the green haired man.

"Argh! Stop complaining, Ero-cook." Zoro said, sliding his hands on the sides of Sanji's body.

"Let me cook, damn Marimo!" Sanji turned to face Zoro, who was smiling seductively.

Sanji snorted. That Marimo, who he calls boyfriend, never gives up. But the cook was as stubborn as the swordsman. And with an angry glare, Sanji pushed the green haired man away, and Zoro's hands were off from the cook's body.

"As I said. Let me cook, shit Marimo!"

And once more Sanji turned back to the table and started cutting the vegetables again.

With a loud sigh, Zoro leaned on the table, watching the blond's cooking abilities.

"Ok. I got it." Zoro got off the table and approached Sanji. His hands were once more on the cook's body, and his own body was now against the other letting his hip rub against Sanji's buttocks.

"But...", the Marimo said dangerously, his voice was husky and close to the cook's ear, almost touching him "when you finish here, I'll lock you in the nearest room, and you won't escape."

Sanji's body was rigid, and he blushed. He didn't answer nor even looked at Zoro. And only when the pressure from the other's body left his own, and the door from the kitchen was closed, Sanji let his legs waver and almost fell. However, he got to his feet and grabbed the nearest knife, so soon the rage and shame grew in his chest and with a loud shout he threw the knife at the door.

"RORONOA ZORO YOU BASTARD!"


End file.
